


The world so high

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, PWP, Slash, Underage - Freeform, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Третья часть цикла отрывков из бурной жизни наших мальчиков.</p><p>1. Порочная любовь - http://archiveofourown.org/works/701667 (первая часть цикла)<br/>2. Пурпурный кабинет - http://archiveofourown.org/works/887281 (вторая часть цикла)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world so high

\- Я тут подумал…

Дерек закатывает глаза. Обычно именно после _этих_ трех слов Стайлз озвучивает самые бредовые идеи, которые постоянно тусуются в его голове.

\- ...что не плохо бы поспать? - с надеждой в голосе подсказывает Дерек и зевает в подтверждении слов, сверкнув белоснежными крепкими… клыками.

После отличного секса отлично было бы немного вздремнуть. До рассвета остается всего ничего - пара-тройка часов.

Стайлз с любопытством заглядывает к нему в рот и тут же отшатывается, когда у его лица громко клацает зубатая пасть. Дерек  ухмыляется ускорившемуся   сердцебиению мальчишки и закидывает  руки за голову, на подушку. Он знает, что Стайлз не может испугаться, слишком сладким  оказывается запах похоти, исходящий от него.  А Стайлз в это время думает, что трех оргазмов за ночь его молодому организму все же мало.

Он прочищает горло. Нервы немного пошаливают, хотя “немного” не вписывается в общее состояние, в котором находится Стайлз. Ему неуютно под цепким взглядом Дерека, неудобно от настойчивых фантазий, требующих воплощения в жизнь, больно от мысли, что Дерек отреагирует на это… ну, бурно. Не в пользу Стайлза.

\- Я тут погуглил, - издалека начинает Стайлз, - И еще я много смотрел… В общем, я хочу сказать…

\- Стайлз, я сейчас усну, - предупреждает Дерек.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Стайлз вскидывает ладони в примирительном жесте, облизывает пересохшие от волнения губы и, крепко зажмурившись, выпаливает. - Что ты думаешь насчет двойного проникновения? Такое мы еще не пробовали, и… Дер? Ты чего?

Контроль летит ко всем чертям, образ Стайлза мутнеет, глаза застилает кровавая пелена, а в груди вибрирует от зарождающегося рычания. Дерек изо всех сил старается не вспороть себе ладони когтями, и он, буквально титаническими усилиями втягивает обратно в десны клыки.

-Что ты сказал? Повтори.

От вкрадчивого тона Стайлзу делается не по себе.

Он уже трижды откусывает себе язык и жалеет, что не обладает сверхспособностью проваливаться куда-нибудь очень глубоко.

\- Эм… Забудь, ладно. Это была просто неудачная шутка. Ничего такого я не хочу.

\- Нет уж, - холодно процеживает  Дерек и тянется к Стайлзу, пальцы жестко стискивают лишенный волос подбородок - хоть мальчишка и бреется,   щетина все равно растет медленно и не портит немного женственные черты лица брутальной синевой. - Будь добр, объясни - тебе члена моего мало? Захотел разнообразия? Ну и кого бы ты хотел? Может, пригласим какого-нибудь знакомого транса?

\- Ты идиот!  - от возмущения Стайлза кидает в жар, а щеки расцветают двумя малиновыми пятнами.  Он отпихивает  руку Дерека, словно  там не пальцы, а… сопливые  мерзкие слизняки. Дрожа от злости на самого себя, Стайлз разворачивается спиной к Дереку, пытается соскочить с кровати, уже даже заносит ногу над полом, но  схваченный  сильной жилистой рукой   падает обратно на кровать.

\- Да как ты посмел обо мне такое подумать! - вне себя от злости вопит  он в лицо Дереку.

Да он даже мог бы ударить эту наглую рожу, если бы не стиснутые крепкой рукой запястья над головой.

\- А как к тебе вообще пришла в башку идея предложить оборотню подобное! - рявкает Дерек. Он тоже взбешен до такой степени, что готов сомкнуть клыки на тощем бледном горле Стилински.

\- Да я же не то имел ввиду! - защищается Стайлз.  - Я о другом говорил! Об игрушках! А ты… Ты придурок!

С минуту в комнате слышится шумное дыхание обоих, затем Дерек все же ослабляет хватку, нежно обводит подушечкой пальца порозовевший след на  бледной коже запястья.

\- В следующий раз лучше думай, прежде чем что-то сказать.

Стайлз обиженно фыркает.

\- В следующий раз мы будем трахаться в миссионерской позе, как примерные женатики. И ты мне все фантазии запорол, спасибо тебе, _милый_ ,  - едко говорит  он и дергается под Дереком.

Безрезультатно. С таким же успехом можно попытаться сдвинуть кирпичную стену.

\- Эй! - возмущается Стайлз. - Во мне всего сто сорок фунтов и мне немного, эм… не комфортно, когда меня пытается раздавить громилоподобное существо. Так что, может, слезешь?

Дерек чувствует кислый привкус откровенной лжи. Стайлз, его  Стайлз, которого ебать как заводят всякого рода проявления над ним доминирования,  не стесняется нагло обманывать волка, за что оказывается перевернутым на живот и вжатым щекой в подушку. Одной рукой Дерек фиксирует мальчишку за шею, надавливая не особенно сильно, без намека на когти, но и этого хватает, чтобы Стайлз покорно замер под ним, подрагивая от предвкушения.

Его не заставляют долго ждать.

Вздернутые к верху ягодицы обжигает первый шлепок - довольно сильный, до четко проступающего отпечатка крупной ладони на  нежной коже, Стайлза моментально кидает в жар, он давится воздухом, а затем несколько секунд плавает в сладкой истоме, захлебываясь в собственных ощущениях.

\- Один.

Уйдя в себя, он упускает момент, когда на оголенную ягодицу, пока еще бледную и прохладную,  снова со свистом опускается ладонь, зажигая её нежно-розовым цветом, и Дерек ровным голосом отсчитывает.

\- Два.

На третьем ударе мальчишка чувственно прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь под звучные удары, и совершенно забыв об обиде на свою пару.

До скрежета зубов хотелось кончить, но Дерек хренов садист, и поэтому Стайлз, не особо рассчитывая на скорую разрядку, пытается все же урвать кусочек счастья и потереться членом о постель, за что нарывается на еще один удар, вздрагивает, выстанывает хриплое “да-а” и считает красочные вспышки перед затуманенным взором, но все равно, этого чертовски мало, блядь, чертовски мало, чтобы кончить.

\- Четыре. Иногда меня поражает твое полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения, - Дерек скользит вспотевшими пальцами вверх по шее

Стайлза, зарывается в короткие темные пряди на затылке, легонько тянет за них, вынуждая Стайлза запрокинуть голову назад. Местечко под ухом невероятно нежное, и отчетливо слышно быстрое биение пульса, туда Дерек и прижимается губами. Он пробует на вкус солоноватую кожу, влажно мажет языком, срывает прерывистые вздохи, головка его члена мягко скользит по естественной смазке в ложбинке между двумя аппетитными алеющими в полутьме спальни половинками.

Черт, еще пара движений и Дерек сам спустит своей паре между упругими булочками, как неопытный юнец. Стайлз, словно чувствует пограничное состояние волка, изворачивается в его руках, оба стонут, когда их члены соприкасаются, это как удар молнии, и Дерек думает, что скоро вместо него точно будет лежать на кровати аккуратная кучка черного пепла. Он смотрит на Стайлза, видит помутневший от удовольствия взгляд, приоткрытые влажные губы - припухшие, блядь, блестевшие, наводящие на непристойные мысли и растворяется в понимании, что это все принадлежит ему без остатка.

Стайлз запаленно дышит ему в губы и толкается пахом в живот, выбивая у волка полурык, дразнить зверя опасно, но они оба сполна насладились друг другом несколькими часами ранее, и теперь торопиться некуда, хочется  продлевать сладостную пытку неспешными ласками, сводящими с ума прикосновениями, терять рассудок просто от такого естественного единения душ.

\- Мирись-мирись и больше не дерись? - тихо спрашивает Стайлз, касаясь губами линии мужественного подбородка. Разомлевший возбужденный Стайлз нравится Дереку куда больше того вредного, ершистого пацана, каким тот иногда бывает.  

\- И как я только на тебя повелся? - хмыкает Дерек, влажно, не спеша проходится языком по пухлым губам и тут же находит отклик в виде четко проступивших на коже Стайлза мурашек.

\- Волшебная пыльца феи Динь-Динь? - выразительно дергает бровями Стайлз, когда ему удается глотнуть каплю кислорода в перерыве между голодными мокрыми поцелуями, но ему быстро становится не до шуток, когда он видит, как Дерек обильно смачивает пальцы слюной.

\- Ох! Да… - всхлипывает Стайлз от восхитительной волны дрожи, прокатившейся, казалось, от пяток до самых  кончиков порозовевших ушей, чувствуя, как жадная до подобных ласк дырочка  глубоко засасывает в свои глубины  сразу два пальца. - О-ох!

 

***

 

\- Ну, так как, попробуем?

Они целых шесть долбанных дней (о да! Стайлз считал) не возвращаются к этой  - Стайлз не может придумать ничего лучше, как окрестить  её “скользкой”, -  теме. Но сегодняшним вечером Дерек выглядит куда загадочнее, чем обычно и очень молчаливым. Стайлз вспоминает, что его волк и так чересчур молчалив, но сегодня… Сегодня Дер бьет все рекорды по игре в молчанку, Стайлз даже немного жалеет, что в его роду не было инквизиторов.

И вот, когда он уже почти решается на нечестную игру (подсыпать в бренди аконитового порошка, совсем чуть-чуть; затянуть морскими узлами веревку вокруг конечностей своего волка, и… короче пытать, пытать, пытать), Дерек просто таки  выбивает у него почву из-под ног. Ну, или пол - классический такой скользкий паркет, с небольшой, красивого темного цвета, лужицей, бывшей ранее чаем и разноцветными осколками некогда красивой кружки, подаренной пару лет назад Скоттом на Рождество.

\- Ты о чем? - тупо спрашивает Стайлз, все еще вздрагивая от испуга,  и уточняет. - Об этом? О том самом, что я тогда предложил, а ты начал возбухать?

Дерек появляется слишком уж внезапно, чем застает мальчишку врасплох. Но тот быстро берет себя в руки, стараясь ничем не выдать мимолетный страх.

Дерек останавливается   в проходе, отрезая единственный путь к отступлению, складывает руки на мощной груди. Стайлз невольно облизывает взглядом загорелую кожу, не скрытую тканью, гладкую, по которой так и хочется провести языком, попробовать на вкус, и блестевшую в счете торшера от пота. Дерек любит подолгу морить себя в спортзале, доводя свою фигуру до несомненного совершенства. Стайлз ему даже немного завидует, совсем-совсем чуть-чуть. Самую малость.

\- Да, я об этом, - терпеливо отвечает Дерек, небрежно привалившись к дверному косяку. - И я согласен. И я уже почти на тебя не злюсь.

\- Ну, на том спасибо. - Стайлз поднимает к потолку глаза, а когда снова переводит взгляд на Дерека, то все колкие слова, которые он хочет непременно сказать, застревают у него в горле твердым комом. На Дерека почти невозможно смотреть. То есть, возможно и можно. И нужно, но… какого хрена Вселенная создала его таким дьявольски притягательным?

Желтоватый свет светильника отбрасывает неровные блики на четкий профиль Дерека, сглаживает острые скулы, хищно раздутые ноздри, гладкая кожа золотится в глазах. Стайлз стоит довольно далеко, но ему и не надо находиться в непосредственной близости от своего волка, чтобы чувствовать исходящий от него запах - ничего неприятного, немного теплого мускуса и легкий душок вспотевшей от усердных тренировок кожи.

Дерек поводит носом, шумно вдыхает разгоряченный тяжелый от желания воздух. Под тонкими домашними шортами четко проступает стояк.

\- Иди в подвал, - хрипло приказывает Хейл, отчаянно борясь с желанием сунуть руку под резинку штанов и сжать в ладони потяжелевший член. - Разденься и подготовь себя как следует. Я приду чуть позже.

У Стайлза перехватывает дыхание. Он переводит взгляд на разлитый чай на полу, потом на Дерека, видит насмешливо вздернутые брови, заалевшие глаза, в пах ударяет сильнейшее возбуждение, а ведь Дерек его даже не коснулся, только можно сказать, выебал одним лишь долгим пронзительным взглядом, от которого сладко поджимаются пальцы на ногах и что-то трепещет в позвоночнике. Он посылает к черту разбитую кружку, и, будто находясь в плену у гипноза, медленно шагает к Дереку.  Игра начинается.

 

***

 

\- О-ох… - выдыхает Стайлз, в голосе слышится дрожь от неприкрытого удовольствия. Он плавно опускается на скользкий, щедро смазанный смазкой толстый резиновый член, издавая при этом восхитительные вздохи, крутит бедрами, пытаясь найти нужный угол, чтобы удовольствие было еще слаще, еще острей.

Колени   разведены и упираются в широкие подлокотники жесткого черного кресла, на сидении которого собственно и крепится член на присоске, ягодицы сокращаются в такт толчками, между красиво выпирающих на манер крыльев лопаток тонким ручейком течет липкий пот. Хорошо до такой степени, что Стайлзу кажется, что он сейчас сдохнет. Искусственный член не сравнится с теплым живым членом Дерека, он не пульсирует, он равнодушный к стайлзовым стонам, не отвечает на судорожные сокращения мышц, когда особенно становится хорошо и сладко поджимается низ живота, и чтобы добавить ощущений, Стайлз, великий экспериментатор  и первооткрыватель в душе, дрожащими пальцами тянется к набухшей мокрой дырке.

Он изворачивается так, чтобы   было удобно, выпрямляется, заводит руку назад, изгибается в пояснице, стараясь не соскочить…

Пальцы натыкаются на   растянутый до предела вход, занятый инородным телом,  и Стайлз словно видит себя со стороны - порочного, откровенно распахнутого, как раскрытая книга, с резиновым фаллосом в заднице, и гордо торчащим членом, капающим на металлическое  сиденье вязкими прозрачными каплями. Этот стоп-кадр взрывается сверхновой в замутненном сознании мальчишки, отрубая восприятие реальности, и когда сзади тихо и бесшумно подкрадываются, а на спину ложатся шершавые ладони,  Стайлз от неожиданности вскрикивает и сжимается на игрушке так, что самому становится больно.

\- Чертов сталкер, - сипло шепчет Стайлз, отмирая.  - Смотрю ты ловишь кайф, пугая меня.

\- Я ловлю кайф с того, что вижу. Продолжай, - как ни в чем не бывало отзывается Дерек, опаляя дыханием выпуклые  позвонки, спускаясь все ниже, швыряя Стайлза прямиком в чернеющую бездну сомнительных удовольствий.

Стайлз не хочет перечить, он -  словно безвольная кукла в руках опытного кукловода, остается только подчиниться, включиться в игру, сорвать тормоза и действительно упасть с обрыва, несясь на полной скорости чистейшего наслаждения.

Дерек сам берет руку мальчишку и проталкивает кончик среднего пальца в тугой скользкий от смазки проход, Стайлз зажмуривается, пережидая острую  вспышку удовольствия, приправленную легким страхом не суметь, не справиться, позорно провалиться.

Один палец, Стайлз, это всего один палец.

\- Нормально?

В ответ на хриплый бархатный голос Стайлз кивает и крепко-крепко зажмуривается, когда Дерек добавляет второй, указательный.

\- Не  слышу, - намекает Дерек, проталкивая пальцы глубже внутрь своего хозяина.

Стайлз против воли сжимается, ему слишком тесно, его пальцам слишком тесно, внутри него, блядь, слишком тесно и какой хрен его вообще дернул за язык озвучить _подобное_ …

\- Я… не… Я… Ты… Омойбохх… - вырывается  ошалело из мальчика

\- Я польщен, - усмехается Дерек и чуть продвигает пальцы  Стайлза дальше, тревожа тугие мышцы. - Но можно просто “Дерек”.

\- Еще... - просит Стайлз, пытаясь удержать в себе пальцы и не соскользнуть при этом  с члена. Он может прекрасно сделать все сам, но у Дерека это выходит намного круче, крышесносней, - Еще, пожалуйста, еще.

Но Дерек не внимает просьбам мальчишки. Он  осторожно вытаскивает пальцы, и при этом раздается такой пошлый звук, что мальчишка заливается краской смущения и бормочет что-то невразумительное в обтянутую кожей спинку кресла.

Он хочет смотреть на то, как Дерек льет себе на член много смазки, и как  жирно блестит крупная головка, поддразнивая натянутые, точно оголенные провода,  нервы мальчишки, и он смотрит, тонет в жадном взгляде абсолютно алых глаз. Что Дерека восхищает в мальчике особенно сильно, так это   открытость в чувствах и полное безграничное доверие, которым Стайлз щедро и искренне делится со своим волком, делая того самым счастливым существом на Земле.

\- Это будет, как с ладонью. Так же широко по ощущениям, - напоминает ему Дерек  о смущающе-прекрасном  опыте анального фистинга и Стайлзу кажется, что краснеть уже некуда, он и так, как перезревший на солнце помидор, но он скользит языком по нижней губе и  покорно говорит:

\- Я понял, Дерек. Я… думаю, что готов.

 - А я думаю, что нет, - с пугающей уверенностью произносит Дерек, размазывая смазку по члену – длинному, крупному, перевитому голубоватыми прожилками вен, - мускусный вкус которого навсегда въелся в язык, а приятная тяжесть  никогда не сотрется из памяти.

 - Да… - хрипло стонет Стайлз, чуть подрагивая бедрами. Он напряжен, его член чересчур, блядь, напряжен; ему не хватает заботы, внимания, он чувствует себя обделенным, и ему чертовски надоело ждать.

 - Я могу тебя порвать, - весомо аргументирует  Дерек,  и звучно шлепает членом Стайлза по правой ягодице.

 - Нихрена…

 - Ага. Месяц не сможешь мне давать без слез.

Вот же, сука! Врет и не краснеет.

 - Дерек…

 - Мм? – губы Дерека обжигают шею мальчишки поцелуем, оставляют небольшое пятнышко засоса, помечая его. Стайлз знает, что засосы – всего лишь видимость для окружающих, на самом деле Дерек заклеймил  его уже давно, а Стайлз сам добровольно продал душу.

 - Блядь, Дерек, да вставь уже, - не выдерживает Стайлз и  призывно поводит бедрами, раскрываясь еще больше, еще откровенней. Синдром гиперактивности очень не вовремя дает о себе знать, Стайлз чувствует, будто его замкнуло, будто слетел к хуям последний предохранитель. Он отстраненно смотрит вниз и видит себя, глубоко насаженным на игрушку. Смотрит вбок и видит охуенный пресс Дерека, переводит взгляд на лицо и тонет  в водовороте эмоций, отражающихся в его голодном взгляде.

И чувствует себя опутанным сетями, пойманным на крючок, как речная безвольная  рыбешка. Только вот совсем-совсем не хочется выпутываться, не хочется соскользнуть  в темную пучину илистого дна, не хочется зарыться в мокрый песок из ракушечного крошева. Стайлз думает, что, будь это возможным, не прерывал бы этот бессловесный обмен взглядами вечную  вечность. А затем его мозг точно коротит, а мир под зажмуренными глазами с тягучим стоном разбивается вдребезги, точно дорогая хрустальная ваза.

Он чувствует это… Блядь, он чувствует, как в задний проход проталкивается, ну, по меньшей мере, толстый тентакль инопланетного существа. Стайлз гуглил, Стайлз знает, что такое тентакль, Стайлз в ахуе. Он в избытке чувств ударяет несколько раз ладонью по креслу и не может сдержать надломленного стона. Сзади прижимается, не дает рухнуть с предательски размякших колен, сильное тело оборотня, а вовнутрь глубже проникается член, и Дерек действует настолько медленно, растягивая телесные муки, разрывая сознание надвое, что, Стайлзу кажется, что он уже в глубоком обмороке и все это ненастоящее, призрачное. Эфемерное.

\- Блядь, - ошеломленно выдыхает Стайлз, натянутый на оба члена, не имеющий возможность даже нормально вздохнуть, не говоря уже о возможном побеге. – Черт, как же… О-ох…

 - Как ощущения? – хрипло интересуется Дерек. Он внешне спокоен, собран, и о той буре, в которой его колбасит из стороны в сторону, можно догадаться лишь по незатухающему алому как кровь взгляду. Он на пробу толкается глубже, и входит до упора, запирая себя, как в капкане, между  нежными пульсирующими стенками и чужеродным неживым предметом. Со стороны Стайлза слышится всхлип. Для Дерека звук его голоса  - очередной маленький лучик света, являющегося неотъемлемой частью темного существования оборотня. Его якорь. Его  мальчик.  Его  живая хрупкая игрушка, которой невозможно наиграться.   Беззащитный человеческий детеныш -  слабый телом, но обладающий безграничной внутренней силой. Обычно Стайлз ершится, бьет наотмашь сарказмом, скалит воображаемые клыки, защищаясь, но сейчас  он невероятно отзывчив и податлив в его руках, как размякшая глина в умелых руках скульптора, позволяя делать все, что заблагорассудиться, доверяя Дереку самое ценное. Себя.

И от этого у Дерека начисто рвет крышу и трещит по швам самоконтроль.

Он оборачивает вокруг тонкой шеи ладонь, тянет назад, вынуждая Стайлза почти упасть ему на грудь, пальцами второй руки он находит крошечный сморщенный сосок мальчишки и раздразнивает его легкими пощипываниями, пока Стайлз не начинает извиваться ужом. Стайлз реагирует бурно и скулит, как волчонок, находясь в своей собственной нирване. Он откровенно тащится с того распирающего ощущения, будто бы в его зад загнали толстую раскаленную трубу, и, черт, два члена… это слишком запретно, грязно, развратно.

Порочно.

Он снова вспоминает про порочность и мысленно, пока еще мозги окончательно на  сжижились в кисель, обзывает  Дерека развратным, грязным, пошлым извращенцем, у которого стоит на несовершеннолетних пацанов, которые, между прочим, были в детстве хорошими мальчиками. Мальчиком. Стайлз действительно был мальчиком.

Когда-то очень давно. Был. И любил почитывать комиксы.  
Пока один хмурый  брутальный извращенец не завалился в окно и не оттрахал, зажав рот своей огромной ладонью,  чистенького невинного мальчика прямо на полу его собственной спальни.

Стайлз ни за что не станет лукавить, что ему не понравилось, не станет сетовать на втоптанную в грязь гордость и на безнадежно заляпанный спермой  зад, нет. Этими воспоминаниями он с удовольствием поделится со Скотти, чтобы получить особое, мрачное удовлетворение от его посеревшего лица и падающей с грохотом на пол, не особо ровной (в прочем ничуть не лишающей его шарма) челюсти. К черту Скотти, к черту все, когда в глотке пойманной птицей отчаянно бьется оргазм.

Дерек оставляет в покое истерзанный сосок, и быстро берет в плен пальцев его соседа, Стайлз жалобно хнычет, выгибается, подставляясь ласкающим пальцам, и Дерек думает, что нет на свете более красивого зрелища, чем отзывчивый отклик тела юного любовника. Стайлз действительно порочно красив, как ангел, сошедший с небес. Словно в подтверждении мыслей, Стайлз кривит красивые губы в подобие ухмылки, бросает на Дерека лукавый взгляд, брошенный из-под длинных, пушистых, как у девчонок, ресниц.

Мальчишка отлично знает, что он ангел для Дерека. И безжалостно этим манипулирует.

Дерек отвечает на призыв ускорением бедер и вырвавшимся из глубин грудной клетки звериным рычанием, и он не может не отметить лицо Стайлза в этот момент: губы приоткрыты в восхищении, слипшиеся от пота ресницы подрагивают, глаза чуть закатываются, а щеки покрываются румянцем. Он жестко ударяет по руке мальчишки, когда тот, не утерпев, тянется к своему члену.

Стайлз снова скулит, как побитый щенок, которого лишили вкусной кости, но Дерека не провести.

Он знает, что у его мальчика в эту самую минуту тысячи волосков на всем теле встают по стойке смирно. Как и перевозбужденный член.

 - Кончишь так, - приглушенно  рычит Дерек в шею Стайлза, посылая по его телу порцию мурашек.

 - Я не… - мальчик пытается что-то произнести, закончить фразу, но Дерек немного сдвигается  и наносит удар бедрами под иным углом и Стайлз захлебывается собственным отчаянным криком. Перед глазами все меркнет, а затем вновь расцветает цветастым калейдоскопом, струя из члена вырывается с такой силой, и её так много, что Стайлзу кажется, что он никогда не перестанет кончать. Он будто парит над всем миром, как звезда в ночном небе, а на самом деле – бьется крепких объятьях Дерека, подается навстречу таранящим его членам.  Без устали двигается только один, но по ощущениям, будто бы оба: точно и быстро, жарко и влажно, и  Стайлз, сжимаясь попкой в последний раз, чувствует, как с громким рыком выплескивается в него его оборотень.

Какое-то время Дерек просто держит его, обнимая огромными ручищами, и смешно сопит в затылок. Он дрожит, будто замер, но испарина на лбу говорит об испытываемом внутреннем жаре. Он и правда полыхает, как факел, как зажженный фитиль динамита, как яркая вспышка на солнце.

 - Спасибо, - тихо шепчет Стайлз, когда может говорить. – Спасибо тебе, детка.

В ответ Дерек по-звериному кусает его за загривок, совсем легонько, играясь, не оставляя зубов, но Стайлз все равно улыбается, а по каждой клеточке тела разливается щемящее чувство теплоты.

 - Нет, детка, это тебе спасибо.

 - А мне за что? – удивляется Стайлз.

Дерек любовно очерчивает подушечкой большого пальца позвоночник мальчишки, в очередной раз подчеркивая для себя хрупкость человеческого тела, и идеальные пропорции своего человека.

 - Ты действительно хочешь услышать от меня всю эту романтическую чепуху? Типа – я люблю тебя, малыш, спасибо тебе за то, что ты есть…

 - Оу, оу! – Стайлз смеется и совсем забывает, что его изнутри все еще распирают два пениса. – Притормози ковбой! Нет, нет, не надо мне этого говорить. Бог мой, я же мужик.

\- Да, конечно, -  поджимает губы Дерек, пытаясь быть серьезным.

\- Мы суровые мужики. Мы отправляем на тот свет врагом одним свирепым взглядом.

\- Да, да, - фыркает Дерек во влажный затылок мальчишки.

 - Споешь потом  про маленькую звездочку, - вдруг просит Стайлз тихонько.

В просьбе столько ранимости и непонятно откуда взявшейся боли, что Дерек теряется, а в груди разрастается ком огромных размеров, из-за которого становится трудно дышать.

 - Песня настоящих брутальных мужиков? – пытается он отшутиться.

Стайлз как-то особенно грустно вздыхает и отвечает вопросом на вопрос:

\- Моральная компенсация? Не у тебя же вместо зада теперь турбонаддув!

 - Сам просил, - пожимает плечами Дерек. В голове звенит от легкости и болтовня мальчишки немного отвлекает.

 - А, может, еще попрошу, - с вызовом в голосе говорит Стайлз, но поводит плечом, всем телом показывая, как ему неудобно.

Дерек хмыкает, нехотя  выскальзывает из Стайлза -  тот вздрагивает и смешно ойкает, чувствуя,  как стекают по бедрам вязкие белесые капли,  - и ревностно окидывает взглядом толстую резиновую игрушку, которая незамедлительно покидает тело мальчишки и оказывается небрежно отброшенной в сторону на дощатый пол. Стайлзу не терпится  оценить масштаб причиненного урона, и он тянется рукой к растянутому входу.

 - Интересно, насколько я там разворошен, – он задумчив и сосредоточен, пальцы порхают вокруг дырки, касаются вспухших краев, дырка, привыкшая к приятной наполненности    не спешит стягиваться, а внутри кроме пустоты все еще ощущается жар.

 - У-у-у… Черная дыра, - тянет Дерек, раздвигая обе половинки и оценивая покрасневшую натертую дырочку – влажную и сочную, и делает то, отчего у Стайлза глаза на лоб в буквальном смысле лезут.

Он игнорирует слабые попытки мальчишки отодвинуться и лижет прямо _там_.

 - Чувааак, - протяжно стонет Стайлз, уткнувшись красным как вареный рак лицом в   порядком надоевшее кресло, от которого болели ноги и натерлась тонкая кожа на коленных чашечках, – Иногда мне немного стремно от твоих, слишком звериных, наклонностей.

Однако он больше не делает жалких попыток отстраниться и вздергивает зад еще выше, чтобы облегчить своему волку доступ.

И думает, что было бы неплохо, если бы  Дерек ему еще передернул.

 

***

 

 - Когда-нибудь ты меня точно затрахаешь до смерти, - зевает в кулак Стайлз и устраивается на плече Дерека, НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, в мягкой широкой постели. Веки слипаются, клонит в сон, в копилку  бережно подкинут еще один незабываемый опыт. Дерек кладет руку на плечо мальчишки, приобнимая его, утыкается носом в пахнущие, как утверждает реклама, морским бризом влажные волосы и долго смотрит в темный потолок, прежде чем решиться.

 - Ты мигай, звезда ночная,*

   Где ты, кто ты - я не знаю.  
   Высоко ты надо мной,  
   Как алмаз во тьме ночной.

\- Эм… Дерек… - мигом разлепляет глаза Стайлз. Он настороженно смотрит на Дерека, будто бы не может поверить в то, что сейчас слышит. -  Ты не мог бы повторить для меня еще раз, я не успел записать это великое событие на телефон…

\- Стайлз, блин! Иногда я жалею, что делаю для тебя что-то хорошее! - Ну, все, все. Ну, продолжи, пожалуйста, там есть еще припев, и еще один куплет, и…

\- Ста-айлз? – снова этот вкрадчивый тон и алый взгляд… во тьме ночной.

\- А? – делает невинные глаза мальчишка.

\- Закрой глаза и замолчи, - усмехается волк, и, когда Стайлз смыкает веки, отдаваясь хриплому, предназначенному для угрожающих рыков, голосу,  тихо напевает, продолжая устремляться взглядом в темноту:

 - Только солнышко зайдет,

   Тьма на землю упадет, -  
   Ты появишься, сияя.  
   Так мигай, звезда ночная…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * - "Twinkle, twinkle, little star", песенка из детства англоязычных детей


End file.
